The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher with a two-part cutting mechanism. More particularly, it relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher with an associated inclined conveyor and with a two-part cutting mechanism which is suspended on the inclined conveyor and has two turnable and symmetrical parts, wherein the cutting mechanism includes a subdivided cutting mechanism trough, a subdivided cutter bar and a subdivided pickup roller as well as a subdivided reel.
It is known that the permissible transporting width for harvester threshers on open streets amounts to 3 m. With the presently desired throughput quantities, the working devices for the harvester thresher, especially the cutting mechanism, are considerably wider. Because of this they must be removed from the harvester thresher during the street transportation, placed on a special transporting car and transported. This converting work requires a lot of time. On the other hand, the German document DE-AS 1,482,896 proposes a construction for the harvester thresher, which is provided with vertically foldable two-part cutting mechanism. For the purpose of street transportation, the outer ends of the cutting mechanism are turned upwardly, so that the maximum permissible width of 3 m is not exceeded. Such a harvester thresher has not been however used in practice, since both upwardly folded cutting mechanism ends extend in the field of vision of the driver which is prescribed by the respective regulations.